Une journée presque ordinaire
by LadySammy
Summary: Une petite fic sur un petit moment de vie..!
1. une journée presque ordinaire

**Une journée presque ordinaire**

« Jack ! »

« Non, non et non ! »

« Jack, enfin ! »

« J'ai dit non ! »

« Vous ne pouvez pas dire non ! »

« Je suis le Capitaine, je fais ce que bon me semble. Et je dis non ! »

Visiblement agité, le capitaine Sparrow traverse le pont du _Black Pearl _d'un pas alerte. Il grimpe quatre à quatre les quelques marches menant à la passerelle du navire et se poste à la barre. Derrière lui, Joshamee Gibbs tente de le suivre et accélère le pas pour le rejoindre, essoufflé. Appuyé contre la rambarde de l'escalier de bois, il reprend son souffle tant bien que mal, tout en observant Jack, qui est toujours à la barre, le regard obstinément fixé sur l'horizon. Dans sa main droite, le capitaine tient son précieux compas ouvert.

« … Jack… Par tous les saints, je peux savoir ce que vous faites enfin ?! »

« Ca se voit non ? »

« … Mais on est à terre !! »

Jack esquisse une petite grimace et jette un regard en biais à son second, puis il finit par refermer le compas dans un claquement sec.

« Je n'irai pas ! Ne comptez pas sur moi pour y aller ! Suis-je suffisamment clair ?! »

« Inextricablement clair, Jack ! » s'amuse à répondre Gibbs, à la manière de son supérieur, « mais il ne manque que vous là-bas ! On vous attend ! »

« Baaah ! »

« Ne me dites pas que vous avez peur ! »

« Et bien si j'ai peur ! Je suis mort de trouille, là ! C'est que ça fiche la pétoche ce genre de truc ! Vous ne vous rendez pas compte, vous ! »

Un long et profond soupir lui répond. Gibbs n'en peut plus. Il a suivi Jack depuis la colline, en courant presque derrière le vaillant capitaine qui s'enfuyait courageusement. Il a eu beau lui crier de revenir, rien n'y a fait. Lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé la nouvelle, Jack l'avait d'abord regardé sans bouger, puis il avait haussé les sourcils, les avait froncés, puis avait fait demi-tour sans un mot, direction le port, et le _Pearl_. 

« Jack… Vous ne pourrez pas l'éviter très longtemps ! »

« Hum… Si on part tout de suite, avec les vents arrières, la voilure déployée et la marée montante, on peut facilement espérer atteindre l'île voisine en quelques heures seulement. A partir de là on pourra profiter du courant sud, et puis- »

« Jack !! »

« …Quoi ? »

« Sacrebleu ! Ca suffit Jack, prenez sur vous ! Allez, on y va ! »

Sans plus de ménagement, le vieux pirate empoigne Jack par le bras et le force à le suivre. Derrière lui, Jack grimace de nouveau, mais obéit, en traînant des pieds. C'est vrai qu'il doit y aller. Il en a envie d'ailleurs… Il est curieux, et impatient. Mais pour l'instant… c'est la peur qui prend le dessus ! Il se demande même, l'espace d'une seconde, s'il ne préfèrerait pas être avec Davy Jones en ce moment ! Mais déjà ils sont sur le chemin de terre parcouru en sens inverse il y a quelques minutes, et ils remontent la petite colline.

oOoOo

« Vous pouvez me lâcher maintenant Gibbs! »

« Certainement pas Jack ! Je suis vieux mais pas encore stupide. Vous feriez aussitôt demi-tour ! Et puis… nous voilà presque arrivés ! »

Gibbs ralentit l'allure et se met à sourire tandis qu'ils arrivent devant la petite maison. Il se retourne vers Jack en souriant, mais lui ne sourit pas du tout ! L'expression qu'il renvoie est plutôt à mi-chemin entre le mécontentement et la peur. Compréhensif, Gibbs tente de le rassurer.

« Allez Capitaine, ce n'est pas si terrible… ! »

« …C'est vous qui le dites ! »

Enfin ils entrent à l'intérieur de la maison. Gibbs finit par lâcher le bras de Jack, après bien sur s'être assuré que la porte était bien refermée derrière eux… Dans le petit salon, il n'y a personne, ni aucun bruit, puis une femme apparaît enfin.

« Vous pouvez aller les voir monsieur, ils vous attendent ! » dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

La femme range quelques affaires, devant le regard perplexe de Jack, et s'apprête à sortir, tout en ajoutant qu'elle reviendra ce soir pour s'assurer que tout va bien. Jack grommelle un vague merci, et reste le regard accroché sur la porte d'entrée qui vient de se refermer. C'est Gibbs qui le sort de ses pensées, en le prenant par les épaules.

« Ca va bien se passer Jack, ne vous en faites pas ! » l'encourage-t-il, la voix subitement plus basse, tandis qu'ils s'avancent vers l'arrière de la maison.

Jack continue de ne rien dire. Il avance dans le couloir, ralentissant presque à chaque pas. Mais il sent dans son dos Gibbs le pousser gentiment. _Bugger _! Il est obligé d'avancer !

.

Le voilà finalement arrivé. Planté devant la porte close, il fixe la poignée d'un regard vide. Il grimace une nouvelle fois. Ca y est, ça le reprend, il sent son estomac se nouer, et ses mains devenir moites. Il agite ses doigts devant la poignée, comme s'il craignait de se brûler en l'empoignant, puis il se décide enfin à entrer. C'est que, derrière lui, Gibbs est si proche qu'il peut sentir son haleine aromatisée au rhum, et rien que pour s'en soustraire, il est prêt à entrer et à surmonter sa peur !

Il tourne lentement la poignée et ouvre doucement la porte en bois. Dans l'ouverture de la porte, il la voit, et ne peut s'empêcher de lui sourire. Un sourire hésitant, tremblant, proche de la grimace, mais un sourire quand même ! Allongée, les cheveux éparpillés sur l'oreiller, elle se retourne vers lui et lui sourit en retour. Elle a l'air épuisée, exténuée, mais l'expression de bonheur et de sérénité qu'il lit dans son regard le rassure tout de suite. Dans son dos, il sent Gibbs qui le pousse de la main, et Jack finit par entrer dans la chambre, non sans avoir jeté un regard mécontent à son second.

« Jack ! Enfin tu es là ! »

Elle n'est pas fâchée. Elle est juste heureuse de le voir. Son sourire s'agrandit encore, et Jack voit son regard s'embuer de larmes.

« Oui je… un détail à régler sur le _Pearl_ ! Un détail urgent ! »

Elle rit doucement et glisse son regard vers Gibbs qui se tient toujours derrière Jack.

« J'ai réussi à vous le ramener Miss » ajoute-t-il avec un léger clin d'œil.

Elle lui sourit également, puis s'adresse de nouveau à Jack d'une petite voix.

« Il est à côté. Il t'attend ! »

Du coup, Jack reprend son air contrarié et se retourne vers la pièce qu'elle lui a indiquée du regard. La peur est toujours là. Cette maudite peur ! Cette fois, Gibbs ne le pousse pas vers la porte. Il faut qu'il le fasse tout seul. 

Alors il y va. Maintenant qu'il est là, inutile de faire marche arrière… Il ouvre la porte donnant sur la petite chambre attenante et jette un regard inquiet à l'intérieur. La pièce est dans la pénombre. Seuls quelques rayons de soleil filtrent à travers les volets rabattus. Il entre et referme la porte derrière lui de moitié. Son regard se fixe sur le meuble de bois à quelques mètres seulement de lui. Il inspire profondément, et se décide à avancer, doucement, jusqu'à l'atteindre. Posant sa main droite sur le panneau de bois, il se penche alors, lentement, et jette un regard à la fois méfiant, curieux, et étrangement agité. Il se penche, et le découvre enfin. Il est là…

Jack ne peut s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche, sous la surprise et le choc. Il ose à peine respirer, tandis qu'il observe cette petite chose s'agiter sous son nez. Il est pétrifié. Il sent alors son cœur s'emballer brusquement, et sa respiration se faire plus saccadée, alors que ses mains sont plus moites que jamais. Il reste quelques secondes ainsi, immobile, le regard rivé sur le petit être qui s'agite doucement, et tente de se reprendre enfin. De l'autre côté de la porte, il entend la voix étouffée de Gibbs qui lui demande si tout va bien. Jack regarde un instant la porte derrière lui, puis repose son regard ébahi sur le nouveau-né.

_« Oui…. Tout va bien… »_

Après quelques secondes, Jack sort enfin de sa léthargie. Il se penche davantage sur le berceau et s'approche de l'enfant de quelques heures à peine. Ses mains tremblent, mais il les glisse néanmoins sous le petit corps et le soulève avec une précaution infinie. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que c'est petit ces choses-là ! Il tient le bébé face à lui, entre ses mains, et le regarde, émerveillé. Il n'y croit pas. Il n'arrive pas à y croire. Pourtant il est bien là, dans ses mains. _Son_ enfant…

Jack sent les battements de son cœur se calmer peu à peu. Mais l'émotion est encore là. Elle le submerge complètement. Ses yeux lui piquent, son regard se trouble. Il tient son fils entre ses mains, toujours face à lui. Il n'arrive tout simplement pas à y croire… Il sourit. Un très léger sourire. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il a réussi quelque chose.

« Jack ? »

De l'autre côté de la porte, Gibbs commence à s'inquiéter de son silence, et il se demande même si le capitaine du _Pearl_ ne s'est pas enfui par la fenêtre de la chambre d'enfant ! Mais non, la porte s'ouvre enfin, et Jack apparaît, le bébé endormi dans ses bras. Il ne sourit plus, mais garde son regard brun accroché au petit bébé. Gibbs est comme tétanisé, bouche bée, devant cette vision. Il ne pensait pas voir cela un jour… Toujours allongée, la jeune femme s'est mise à pleurer silencieusement, un sourire aux lèvres, et sent son coeur se serrer d'émotion et de bonheur. Jack quant à lui, continue de fixer intensément son fils du regard, et le garde précieusement serré entre ses bras. Il sourit doucement…

« Vous voyez Jack… ce n'était pas si terrible ! »

Le Capitaine Sparrow relève alors enfin la tête, regarde Gibbs un instant, puis se retourne vers elle en lui souriant. Mais brusquement son expression change. Il fronce les sourcils, regarde à nouveau le bébé endormi, l'air profondément contrarié, avant de pousser un soupir difficilement contenu.

« … Un problème Capitaine.. ? »

.

« Mr Gibbs… le jeune Mr Sparrow vient de me faire pipi dessus...! »

.

FIN


	2. une nuit presque ordinaire

_**Une nuit presque ordinaire**_

« Monsieur ! »

…

« Monsieur, réveillez-vous ! Monsieur ! Vous m'entendez ? »

Les coups de plus en plus forts frappés à la porte de la chambre par le domestique finissent par le réveiller. James Norrington fronce les sourcils, émergeant avec peine du sommeil qu'il a eu tant de mal à trouver quelques heures plus tôt, et finit par ouvrir les yeux dans un grognement. Il maudit intérieurement son serviteur, pensant qu'il a besoin de dormir, puisqu'au petit matin, dès l'aube, il y a pendaison. James se relève, s'assoit, et passe une main lasse sur son visage fatigué. Il se dit alors qu'il devrait cesser de programmer les exécutions des condamnés à l'aube, pour les mettre plus tard dans la journée…

« Monsieur ! »

« Oui, oui, entre ! »

Enfin la porte s'ouvre, et laisse apparaître le domestique agité.

« J'espère que tu as une bonne raison de me réveiller… Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Monsieur… Madame va donner naissance ! »

Toujours sur le pas de la porte, le domestique observe, nerveux, une réaction de son maître. Assis au bord de son lit, Norrington se contente d'abord de le fixer du regard, comme absent, avant de réaliser enfin la signification de ces quelques mots. Donner naissance… mon dieu ! Elle va accoucher ! Ca y est, c'est le moment ! Pour le coup, James bondit de son lit, et arbore à présent la même mine affolée que son domestique. .. Il va devenir père !

Norrington est maintenant complètement réveillé, et son visage est partagé entre une joie intense et une nervosité grandissante. D'un geste rapide, il agrippe sa robe de chambre, l'enfile, et ressert le cordon autour de sa taille. Il se dépêche, son cœur bat à toute vitesse, ses pensées se mêlent et s'entremêlent à tel point qu'il a l'impression de ne plus savoir où il est ni qui il est. Sur le pas de la porte, il s'arrête pourtant brusquement, et agrippe nerveusement son valet par le bras.

« … Mon père est là ? »

« Oui Monsieur, il attend déjà dans les appartements de Madame. »

Norrington grimace alors légèrement et fait demi-tour, en direction d'une commode. Il prend délicatement la perruque blanche, et se coiffe avec, tant bien que mal. James soupire intérieurement. Il a autre chose à faire de plus urgent que de se coiffer d'une perruque, mais son père est là et il est intraitable sur ce genre de détails, un Norrington se doit d'être présentable, en toute circonstance !

oOo

Enfin prêt, James s'engouffre dans les couloirs sombres et rejoint rapidement les appartements de sa femme. Il entre dans le petit boudoir attenant à la chambre de son épouse. Là, il y retrouve comme prévu son père, ainsi que le docteur et une jeune femme, l'infirmière, assistante du docteur.

« Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Le travail a commencé Commodore, j'allais justement me rendre auprès d'elle. »

« Bien. »

Regroupant ses affaires, le médecin entre alors dans la chambre, suivi par la jeune infirmière. De là où il se trouve, James entend déjà les faibles gémissements de douleur de sa femme.

« Rosetta… »

Il emboîte aussitôt le pas au docteur et à l'infirmière, mais arrivé sur le seuil de la porte, celle-ci se referme juste devant lui.

« Excusez-moi Commodore, mais je travaille toujours seul ! »

« Mais… mais… Comment ?! »

James, pour le coup, est complètement abasourdi. Il veut entrer lui ! Il veut être prêt d'elle pour la soutenir, et il veut assister à la naissance de son premier enfant !

« Docteur ! Laissez-moi entrer ! »

Cette fois, c'est l'assistante qui lui répond, hélas de manière toujours aussi négative.

« Vous pourrez entrer une fois l'enfant né ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout se passe pour le mieux. »

James reste le nez collé à la porte, s'attendant toujours à ce qu'elle s'ouvre brusquement, tant il est surpris. La surprise laisse cependant rapidement place à la frustration, et à l'inquiétude doublée d'impatience.

« Laissez travailler le médecin, James. Tout ira bien. »

Norrington se retourne vers son père, et ne peut s'empêcher de lui jeter un regard noir. Même si un réel respect existe entre eux, père et fils Norrington ne s'entendent pas au mieux. Guindé dans le respect des traditions, Norrington père ne jure que par les hautes manières et le respect de la famille et de ses valeurs. James, lui, fait preuve d'une certaine ouverture d'esprit, qui, malheureusement, le fait souvent s'opposer à son père.

James soupire une nouvelle fois puis se détourne de son père pour se retourner vers la porte close. Nerveux, il y pose sa main droite, comme s'il pouvait, à travers les vibrations du panneau de bois, voir et ressentir son épouse.

« Courage, Rosetta, je suis là ! »

De l'autre côté, lui parviennent un gémissement étouffé, et la voix sourde du docteur. James se colle un peu plus encore à la porte, et tend l'oreille. Par Saint Georges, il donnerait tout pour être de l'autre coté de cette maudite porte close !

« James, mon fils enfin, ne soyez pas ridicule, éloignez-vous un peu de cette porte ! »

« Raah, flûte ! »

Il n'a fait que murmurer, son père ne l'a pas entendu, mais encore une remarque de ce genre, et James sent que la prochaine fois, il le dira à voix haute. Il fronce les sourcils et se concentre, tentant désespérément de deviner ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur de la chambre. Il sent que le travail continue, il perçoit les cris de douleur de Rosetta, il ressent ses souffrances et les angoisses qu'elle doit éprouver. James ferme les yeux et se concentre encore, c'est presque comme s'il était à ses côtés ! Presque… ! A quelques pas derrière lui, Norrington père le regarde en hochant la tête, silencieux, tandis qu'il observe son fils littéralement collé à la porte. James, lui, n'en a que faire, il sent que Rosetta a besoin de lui, qu'elle le réclame.

« Maudit docteur ! Pour le prochain, j'exigerai d'être présent ! »

Soudain on frappe à la porte du boudoir. James a un bref regard vers la porte mais s'en désintéresse aussitôt, pour se préoccuper de nouveau des faibles bruits qui lui parviennent. C'est son père qui se décide finalement à accueillir le visiteur incongru.

« James. »

« Chut.. »

« James, une visite pour vous, c'est important. »

« Taisez-vous père, je vous en prie ! »

« James Norrington !! »

« Raah ! Quoi ?! »

Excédé, James s'est finalement retourné, et fait face à son père, le visage tendu.

« … Pardon père, vous disiez ? »

« Je disais… que le lieutenant Gillette est là. »

Gillette… ? Intrigué, James laisse de côté son père, ignorant son air contrarié, pour se retourner vers le jeune soldat qui, effectivement se tient au milieu du petit salon. Consentant enfin à laisser la précieuse porte close quelques secondes, James s'avance vers lui.

« … Gillette… Vous avez vu l'heure qu'il est ?! »

Face à lui, le jeune lieutenant transpire et bafouille, l'air apparemment agité.

« Je… je sais Commodore, mais c'est urgent ! »

Le lieutenant ose un petit, minuscule sourire. Il sait que son supérieur ne considère rien de plus important qu'une pendaison, et que toute affaire relevant d'une pendaison doit lui être communiquée. La veille même, le Commodore lui avait rappelé de le prévenir personnellement, de jour comme de nuit, si un problème surgissait.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demande James, pressant

« Il s'agit de la pendaison de demain Commodore, je- »

Mais déjà le Commodore s'est retourné vers la porte, la main levée vers Gillette pour l'interrompre, avant de se retourner vers lui, le visage contracté.

« Pardon, j'avais cru entendre… Bon quoi, alors ? » lance-t-il sèchement, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Voilà Monsieur, nous avons un gros problème pour demain, on m'a dit que le bourreau était tombé subitement malade ! »

« Et bien, trouvez-en un autre ! »

« Mais nous n'en avons pas ! »

« Débrouillez-vous ! »

« Mais Monsieur ! »

« Enough ! »

Cette fois, il n'y tient plus ! James n'apprécie habituellement que modérément les efforts exagérés de son subordonné, mais là, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment ! Sans plus de considération, il le prend par le bras, l'entraîne vers la porte restée ouverte, le pousse dans le corridor et referme brutalement la porte dans un claquement sec sur le malheureux Gillette, sans un mot de plus.

« … Commodore… ? »

oOo

Mais déjà James est retourné à la porte de la chambre. Il n'en peut plus d'attendre, il veut entrer, il n'en peut plus, il va devenir fou ! Il veut voir sa femme, et il veut voir son enfant ! Il continue de suivre, tant bien que mal, l'évolution du travail, tout en rebaptisant intérieurement ce maudit docteur, de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'il peut connaître. Enfin, a-t-on idée de le laisser à la porte ! N'importe quel futur père serait tout aussi impatient que lui en pareille circonstance… !

oOo

Les minutes passent, puis les heures… Dehors la nuit s'achève, et le jour se lève doucement, radieux, dans de joyeuses couleurs chaudes qui illuminent déjà la baie de Port Royal. A l'intérieur du manoir des Norrington, la lumière filtre à travers les longs et épais rideaux couleur grenat. Un silence vaporeux enveloppe le petit boudoir, lorsque, enfin, la porte s'ouvre…

C'est la jeune infirmière qui apparaît, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Le docteur a terminé. Madame et l'enfant vont très bien ! Vous pouvez aller les voir. »

Norrington père se lève alors du fauteuil où il s'était assoupi, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, se retourne vers le sofa, et observe, d'un air à la fois amusé et attendri, son fils endormi.

« James… James, réveillez-vous ! »

Cette fois, il se réveille presque tout de suite, sursautant légèrement. Il ne lui faut que quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits, tandis qu'il voit, le cœur battant, la porte enfin ouverte. Sans un mot, resserrant le cordon de sa robe de chambre, il s'approche de la chambre de son épouse, et entre enfin…

« James ! Enfin vous êtes là ! »

Il reste quelques secondes figé sur le pas de la porte, observant sa femme, épuisée, mais heureuse, puis se précipite à son chevet. Déjà il sent son cœur se gonfler de bonheur, et se met à sourire tendrement, prenant sa petite main dans la sienne.

« Rosetta… J'aurai tant voulu être près de vous cette nuit, si vous saviez ! »

Elle lui sourit. Elle n'est pas fâchée. Elle sait que le médecin n'a pas souhaité le faire entrer. Émue, elle observe ses traits tirés et son regard brillant, puis elle se retourne, et lui dit d'une petite voix :

« Il est là, il vous attend. »

James se retourne aussitôt vers l'endroit de la chambre qu'elle lui a indiqué du regard. Il sent son cœur faire un nouveau bond dans sa poitrine. Il est là… dans ce berceau orné de dentelles blanches. Il se lève alors et relâche la main de son épouse qu'il a tenue serrée, pour se diriger nerveusement vers le berceau. Il hésite, le temps d'une toute petite seconde, puis se penche pour découvrir le nourrisson endormi. Soigneusement emmailloté dans des linges blancs, le bébé dort paisiblement, tel un ange. Penché au-dessus de lui, James Norrington continue de sourire, bouleversé. Son premier enfant… _James…_ Son fils… Cela lui semble encore incroyable. Après avoir hésité un instant, il finit par glisser ses mains sous le nouveau-né pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il reste ainsi, immobile, sans oser presque respirer. Derrière lui, il n'a pas vu son père entré silencieusement, qui l'observe, paternel. Bien plus que des décorations, des médailles ou des promotions, il sait tout comme James, qu'il n'y a pas plus grand bonheur que la naissance de son enfant. James, lui, n'arrive pas à détacher son regard émerveillé de son fils. Il sait qu'à partir de cet instant, sa vie est entièrement liée à ce petit enfant, profondément endormi, en sécurité dans ses bras.

Il relève enfin la tête, et rencontre le visage serein et ému de Rosetta. Le bébé toujours dans ses bras, il va s'asseoir au bord du lit et se penche, pour l'embrasser délicatement sur le front.

« Merci Rosetta… »

oOoOo

Debout sur l'estrade, le lieutenant Gillette observe, décomposé, la cour vide. Il n'y a personne autour de lui, si ce n'est quelques soldats s'activant à remettre de l'ordre sur la place désertée. Dépité, il s'approche du bourreau, remplaçant le précédent, malade, qu'il a finalement réussi à trouver, après une nuit intense de recherches.

« Et bien… Je suppose que la pendaison est annulée ! »

_**FIN**_


End file.
